Predator
The predator is a powerful flying Bane unit. They are used to assist Bane forces on battlefields. Variants Predator II The Predator Mk II is armed with a short range laser as its primary weapon. Predator III The Predator Mk III is armed with a short range laser as its primary weapon and long range rockets as its secondary. Spawn Locations The earliest point where players can encounter Predators is in the forward trenches of Divide. Hints Currently the Predators are quite dangerous to enemies of equal level (which makes sense, being armored aircraft), and as such can hamper progress of an early solo player. They are possible to defeat solo once you are 5-10 levels higher than them: simply find a vantage point and shoot them with a physical rifle ensuring that you're crouched at all times. When you have lowered the armor to zero the predators will have a tendency to run away to rejuvenate, so move in closer and use the lightning ability to destroy them. The Predators seem to have difficulty targeting an opponent above them, but also have an inability to rise very high off the ground, so if your vantage point is high enough and your crouching and at maximum range then it should never be able to target you. If it does then the laser it fires can be avoided by jumping many times or getting out of its range when it targets you. Walking out of sight (behind a rock/tree) sometimes works, too. The range of the weapon is quite short, but be aware that it will continue to target you so it might be advised to retreat some distance before attempting to engage it again. With a dedicated healer/repairer, and combined weapons fire/lightning strikes, groups will find this opponent much easier than solo. Predators have exceptionally high frontal armor, as well as complete immunity to sonic damage. However, their sides and rear are covered by little, if any, armor at all. Attacking the sides or rear often yields damage upwards of six times the damage dealt to the front. This usually requires taking them by surprise or teamwork, however, as their weapons are all front-mounted, and they are loathe to turn away from their target. Upon the Predator's death, it will crash into several larger pieces, fall to the earth, then detonate in a few seconds. This detonation causes stun, knockback, and damage, so wait until it bursts to collect loot. I suggest an EMP chain gun if up close. Try to get under it. Distance an EMP rifle at 60+ distance with pump 3 or 4 firearms makes short work of a Predator. "Predators are the mechanical airborne weapons of the Bane army. Whether launched from orbit or from secured ground locations, the Predator is a swing-role (in-flight multi-mission ready) offensive platform that is capable of inflicting aggressive and devastating ground attacks. Equipped with forward-mounted searchlights and fixed front gun turrets, Predators are ideally suited for forward edge of battle area reconnaissance, suppression of enemy air and ground defenses and close air to ground support. While slow and not particularly agile or intelligent, they can withstand an enormous amount of damage. The only effective defense against a Predator is to seek secure cover." Physical Traits Predators are mechanical constructs used for air attacks and recognizance. They are smaller than bane drop ships and comparible in size to a small aircraft. Damage Type Physical, Fire Weapons Used Under-carriage gun turret capable of firing rockets. Special Attacks Predators are able to strike long distances from the air, making them sometimes difficult to target. Armor Heavy Armor Weakness Predators are fast, but not highly maneuverable or intelligent and are unable to target enemies that are behind them. EM pulses also are effective ways to disrupt their mechanical systems. Attack Range Long range, though they can also fire on nearby targets, doing immense amounts of damage. Deployment Single units or small groups of Predators can be found most places there is a heavy Bane presence.